


A Name to Grant Thee

by Grandeur (Megane)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bog Unicorn, Bonding, Isiah Being Typical Isiah, Languages, Mischief, Name Granting, Names, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Talking to Oneself via Animals, Talking to animals, Utter Chaos Even, conlang, non-verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Grandeur
Summary: Isiah has grown oddly close to their bog unicorn. No one is surprised really, but they are. They've never felt close to a creature before—especially one like this. And so, they decided to commemorate the moment by granting the creature a name.





	A Name to Grant Thee

     “You… need a name.” 

The bog unicorn snorted and disturbed the dust on the ground. Isiah was sitting before it, swaying left and right as they stared at the creature’s face. They placed their hands on their crossed ankles; their knee touched the ground with each side they leaned to. The bog unicorn lifted its head and snorted again. This time, it leaned forward and nudged its cheek against Isiah’s. There was a faint smell of decay, but Isiah laughed jovially.

     “Hey, hey. C’mere,” they said softly. They reached out to cup the unicorn’s face with both hands. It took a couple of steps back before stilling. Isiah all the while stared up into its glazed, unseeing eyes. After a few moments of silence, they reached up to stroke down the creature’s snout. Another snort; another gentle butt of snout against cheek.

      “I want to name you something… kind. Something noble.” Isiah took a moment and then snorted themself. “But nothing from Orlais.” They dropped one hand, leaving the other to trail under the creature’s jaw. “I like Orlais, but I do not _love_ Orlais. So. What shall it be?”

They dropped their other hand, and the creature looked away. Isiah stared at it. All of the memories of riding valiantly into battle and mischief crossed their mind. They scraped at vocabulary from their homeland and hummed slightly.

     “How about… Kafeem?”

No response from their mount.

     “Ahfie?”

The bog unicorn shook its head and began walking away. Isiah laughed and looked up to the sky. It was always so cloudy over Skyhold. Isiah had a hard time remembering what a clear sky looked like here. Though, it was just as likely they never paid attention. A snowflake landed on their cheek, and they sighed through their nose. Reaching back, they placed their hands on the ground behind them.

     “I’ve never been great with names. My mother? Oh, she was great with those things. Father too.” They stretched out a leg and idly began swaying their foot. Their horse sneezed and stepped back quickly, scaring itself. Isiah laughed.

     “You’re no different from a regular horse, are you? Or maybe it’s rubbing off on you, being surrounded by the living…” They smiled at the creature. Seconds passed, and finally, a name came to their mind. “Ah. Come here.”

They whistled sharply, and the creature trotted back over. Isiah stuck out their left hand and touched the unicorn’s face.

     “How about… Pfi’achthiem? Or Pfi’achthien?” The creature whinnied softly, and it scraped the inside of Isiah’s mind. They made a face. “Yeah, I’m not really fond of the ‘n’ either. Thankfully, they mean virtually the same thing, my wanderer.” They rocked forward and cupped Pfi’achthiem’s face. “‘Gallant wanderer.’ That’s your name.” They climbed up to their feet and curled their toes in the icy grass. “Or at least a rough translation.”

     They rounded to their mount’s side and hopped up into the creature’s saddle. “Let’s ride, shall we? Let’s have ourselves a celebration.”

     Pfi’achthiem started to turn, but Isiah stopped it. They pointed forward at the mess hall entrance and grinned. “No, no, no. _There._ ”

     The undead horse stalled before rearing back onto its feet and letting out a powerful whinny. Isiah grabbed the reins as it did and let out a menacing laugh. Pfi’achthiem came to its feet proper and raced towards the dining hall. “Out of the way!” Isiah cheered as they rushed forward to cause chaos.”

     “Champions coming through!”


End file.
